Mystogan
|image= |name=Jellal |kanji=ジェラール |romanji=''Jerāru'' |race=Edolas Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark |hair=Blue |blood type= |unusual features= Edolas version of Jellal Fernandes |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Edolas |occupation=Mage/Prince of Edolas |previous occupation=None |team=None |previous team= |partner=None |previous partner=Wendy Marvell |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Faust (Father) |education= |magic=Sleep magic Illusion magic Other unknown magic |alias=Mystogan (Earthland) |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 10 |japanese voice=Daisuke Namikawa |english voice= }} Mystogan is an S-Class mage and one of the strongest mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is also the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail as he does not show himself too much. When he first appeared his relevence to the story was unknown. It has been recently revealed that his real name is in fact Jellal. Appearance Mystogan's face looks exactly like Jellal Fernandes's, meaning he has dark eyes, dark blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages or heavy clothing. Mystogan wears what appears to be a black bandanna with a silver forehead protector and a green bandanna or scarf with black spots (in the anime there isn't any spot, it is just plain green), the latter to cover his face's lower half; although, during the series his mask designs seem to change frequently. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He doesn't want people to see his face so he could hide his identity, especially from Erza because his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes. He seems to be very knowlegdable about the Edolas world as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks. Many of the guild members question who he really is as he is too mysterious. Wendy at one point stated that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. History The Prince of Edolas; Mystogan was once saved by Pantherlily when he was young. He came to Earth Land seven years ago. During his time on Earth Land, Mystogan found a young girl named Wendy Marvell whom he took in and took care of her as he traveled. However, Mystogan sensed the presence of Anima and left Wendy with Roubaul, the spirit of the Nirvit, since he thought he was a guild master of the Cait Shelter Guild and it was too dangerous to have Wendy with him. Soon after, Mystogan surpressed Anima and joined Fairy Tail. Synopsis Galuna Island arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the Galuna Island arc, where he put all of the guild members to sleep, before he took a mission and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. Phantom Lord arc Later, during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mystogan is shown to have regathered Makarov's lost magic. This gave his guild master the strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Porla. When Porlyusica questions why he didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mystogan had single-handedly destroyed all of the Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. Fighting Festival arc During the massive battle Laxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, Mystogan calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox. After Laxus's minions are defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop the Hall of Thunder spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus; Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts Clive. Laxus provokes Mystogan by calling him "Another-" and Mystogan attack him before Laxus can finish. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mystogan is caught off guard and Laxus attacks him with his lightning. Mystogan's face is revealed to his guildmates. He looks exactly like Jellal. Erza is stunned but Mystogan immediately denies being Jellal though he claims he knows him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Edolas arc When Wendy joins Fairy Tail, Mystogan is seen looking down on her from the rafters and then quickly disappears in a gust of wind. Apparently, his old mask is fixed. Later, he confronts Wendy and reveals himself to her, telling her that he is the Jellal that she met seven years ago, saying that he knew little of "this world", and allowed himself to be known to her as Jellal. He then falls to his knees, saying that his power alone cannot suppress a phenomenon known as the "Anima", and that he wants to at least save her before Magnolia disappears. When Wendy asks what this means for Fairy Tail, Mystogan simply tells her that they will all die. Despite his warning, Mystogan sees Wendy run to her friends. He begs her to run but she informs him that she is a Fairy Tail member and she doesn't want to be alone anymore, shocking him. Mystogan witnessed the destruction of Magnolia Town because of Anima, but was not sucked up like the rest of the town. He was also responsible for bringing Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas, as well as supplying them with 'X-Balls', a medicine that allows them to use their magic in Edolas. He was also the one who told Gajeel how to free the guild members from the lacrima just by using Dragon Slayer magic. During the whole time, Mystogan has been searching for a way to revert the Giant Lacrima back to Earth Land and back to normal. With the Lacrima pushed back, Mystogan made it just in time to send it back with Anima, while explaining to everyone that it will revert their companions back to normal and send them back to Earth Land. He then told Pantherlily that he was glad to have saved his homeland. Pantherlily thanks Mystogan, revealing that he is the Prince of Edolas. Mystogan then battles Doroma Animu and intentionally loses in order to save Pantherlily. After surrendering the battle to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, he recruits Pantherlily's help for "one last job". After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open reverse Anima in order to send all of the magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Pantherlily shocked. He then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. He tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villian and a hero and he is the villian. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "king of the new world" Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villian because they need to quell the chaos. Mystogan is amadant that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interupted somebody says 3 people are wreaking havoc and it turns out it's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel ". Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas. It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villian" instead. Mystogan ran to where Natsu was, and casted a sleeping spell. But with Anima, the spell quickly disappeared. Mystogan tried to convince that Natsu's plan won't work, but instead received a punch by Natsu. When Mystogan landed a blow on Natsu, the crowd quickly cheered for Mystogan. Natsu then begin to tell him about the rules of leaving Fairy Tail as a part of the departing rituals, and with the final rule spoke, the both of them landed their final blow. Seeing their bodies begin to glow and float, Mystogan thought of a final farewell towards Pantherlily, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the fellow members of Fairy Tail. Standing firm on the rubbles, Mystogan declared that he has defeated the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel and they will live on even without magic. Magic and Abilities Mystogan is an incredibly powerful mage who is a member of Fairy Tail, the true extent of his powers are not known. He is an official S Class mage approved by Makarov himself to go on S class missions. He posses extreme amounts of magical power, enough to fight on the level of Laxus. Sleep Magic:One of the many types Mystogan can use. It is so strong that it can even put powerful mages such as Erza, and Mirajane to sleep, and almost Makarov, who only gets sleepy. Illusion Magic: Mystogan is very proficient in the use of powerful illusions. These include those as simple as distorting the landscape and creating false copies, or powerful techniques that warp and break down the enemy's mind. *'Matenrōu' (摩天楼 Skyscraper): He first plants his five staffs into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, dragonic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. It is first used on Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc to prepare Fivefold Array Mikagura. List of Spells: *'Fivefold Array: Mikagura (五重魔法陣　御神楽 ''Gojūmahōjin Mikagura lit. Shinto Music & Dancing performed at the Imperial Palace): The user creates several magic circles covered in runes which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below it. Mystogan must use an illusion to distract the enemy first, because of the time necessary to prepare it. *'''Threefold Array: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水 ''Sanjūmahōjin Kyousui): The User casts a magic circle that can reflect magic back to the enemy. Mist_Gun_Performs_Matenrou.png|Mystogan casts Matenro 680px-Mystogan_Illusion.jpg|The beast illusion created by Matenro Mirror_water.jpg|Threefold Array: Mirror Water Major Battle *VS Laxus = '''INTERFERED' Trivia *Makarov stated that he is strong enough to replace him as the master of the guild, but he is just too reclusive. *He is the only original S class mage in Fairy Tail who Natsu did not declare to fight. *Unlike his fellow guild members, he is unafraid of Porlyusica and even goes as far as asking apples from her without hesitating. *He is one of the only two non Dragon Slayer mages who was not sucked up by Anima. The other one is Lucy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas